


Sleeping Aids

by jack_damian



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Insomnia, Nightmares, guilt complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_damian/pseuds/jack_damian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and sleep don't go well together after the events of Green With Evil. Cue Jason doing something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Aids

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of my take on Tommy's reactions to being the Green Ranger. This is my first foray into Power Rangers so apologises if everyone is entirely OOC

Tommy swayed, trying his utmost to stay upright and not cause a mass stampede to his aid because he wasn't strong enough to remain awake as the head in a tube - Zordon, he reminded himself sharply - welcomed him to the Ranger team. He had a feeling a multitude of emotions would hit him round the head over that decision when he had enough energy to feel them.  
"You should remain here tonight, Tommy, in order to regain your strength." Okay, so apparently he was tired enough to miss four out of his five new teammates teleporting away and whatever Zordon might have said to him before. He and Jason - he'd tried to kill Jason, dammit, he'd tried his best, so the Red Ranger had no business wearing that expression - looked worried so whatever he was tired enouh to not react to must have been fairly significant.  
"I think you might be right," Tommy conceded quietly, trying to brace himself as subtly as possible against the central console so that he didn't keel over.  
Clearly, he wasn't subtle enough because suddenly Jason had pulled an arm round his shoulders and was supporting most of Tommy's weight, most of which was dead weight because he'd definitely crashed at some point in the last couple of minutes and now he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
Jason felt his newest teammate slump into his hold a little more and tightened the arm he had around Tommy's shoulders. The poor guy looked about ready to collapse and Jason had decided the moment he saw how tired he was that Tommy would be resting in an actual bed and not, say, on the stairs at his house. All Jason had to do was get Tommy to one of the beds in the bunk rooms on the left side of the Command Centre and then Tommy could pass out for real.  
He was already mostly asleep anyway, if the quiet mutters and little noises were any indication. Granted, his eyes weren't entirely closed and he was still supporting at least a fifth of his own weight but he clearly wasn't at all aware of his surroundings either. He'd probably be grateful for that, Jason imagined, because if Tommy realised how little respect he was showing Jason's personal space at that moment, he'd most likely be mortified.  
"Come on, bro, get off," he muttered, trying to dump Tommy as carefully as possible on one of the beds. The Green Ranger was definitely mostly asleep now and Jason had to physically manoeuver his new teammate's lanky limbs into the bed because Tommy did not seem inclined to do it himself. In fact, the moment his shoes were off and he was lying on a vertical surface, he curled up on his side and went completely still.  
"Knew you were tired, bro. Try and get some sleep, okay? You need it," Jason whispered. Pulling the comforter over Tommy, who made a pleased sort of noise and gripped it tightly, he sent the new boy one last assessing look and headed for the door, hoping that he might actually get home for the first time in a couple of days. And he really should call Tommy's mom and tell her her son was staying over at Jason's house or something, sorry they meant to tell her but sort of forgot.  
Jason couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong though. They'd destroyed the Sword of Darkness, Tommy was safe, if a little fatigued and bruised, and Angel Grove was mostly not flattened. That was a result, as far as Jason was concerned. Maybe it was how helpless Tommy had been there. He barely knew Jason, had been hellbent on killing him for the past couple of weeks - had he ever actually met the real Tommy Oliver - and yet he had trusted Jason completely. It wouldn't have taken much for Jason to hurt or even kill Tommy then, when the other boy had no defences left. Maybe it was that Zack or Billy had never needed to put that much trust in him: they didn't need to trust him with their lives when they were capable of fighting for it anyway.  
Whatever it was, Jason had never formed such a strong friendship so quickly, based mostly on a handshake and a couple of kind words.  
"Jason?"  
The aforementioned Red Ranger spun on his heel, almost jumping out of his skin but calming instantly when he realised it had been Tommy who had spoken.  
"Jason, I didn't mean to."  
"Bro, what are you talking about?" Jason asked quietly, creeping back over to the bed. Tommy had rolled over and now that broad strong back was facing Jason and he couldn't see the Green Ranger's face.  
"I swear, I didn't mean to. It wasn't me, it was Rita. No, I'm telling the truth, honestly, you have to believe me." It was obvious now that Tommy was having one hell of a nightmare and Jason had exactly no idea what to do about that.  
"It's okay, bro, I understand," he whispered and Tommy immediately went quiet again. "It wasn't your fault, we all know that and none of us blame you for any of it."  
Tommy sighed peacefully and Jason thought that would be it because Tommy could clearly hear him even in his sleep but what he said next shocked Jason to his core.  
"I didn't kill you? You're okay?"  
The sheer innocent hopefulness in Tommy's voice was heartbreaking.  
"Bro, I'm fine. If anything you came out worse than I did," he replied.  
There was no response. Tommy was finally sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely convinced but this was just the introductory chapter. More to come soon


End file.
